Parts is Parts and Maximum Capacity
Allakhazam - Anniversary Task: Parts is Parts * Allakhazam - Anniversary Task: Maximum Capacity In Dragonscale Hills near the wizard port in (west of it), the Mechamatic Guardian is chilling. Every 20-30 minutes he will spawn a set of 15-25 yellow-red con trash mobs. They hit up to around 9k, cannot be snared (unless you're a wizard) and do not summon. In the Northern part of this section of the zone, on a hill is Vesiss (Crusader of Veeshan Faction merchant) and will be marked on your map. She is unimportant, however Gearbie Gogglenoggin is standing nearby and is someone you want to talk to. Say "GET THEM". This assigns 2 tasks: Part is Parts * Recover the unusual part from the Mechamatic Guardian --- 0/1 (This updates when you drop MG to 80% HP... you only have to be in zone for the update, you don't need anything else for that). * Deliver 1 Dented Whirligig to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Counterlocking Nut to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Super-dense Coal to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Steam Coalescer to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Steam-infuzed Goo to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Acidized Oil to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Advanced Steam Injector to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Flame Igniter to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 These are all prelootable. All drop from the aforementioned trash surrounding MG. Apparently they increase spawn rate while he is being attacked. The reward: Option 1: Beveled Mithril Gear Set: * MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE AUGMENTATION * Augmentation type: 7 8 * Slot: HEAD FACE EAR NECK SHOULDERS ARMS BACK WRIST RANGE HANDS PRIMARY SECONDARY FINGER CHEST LEGS FEET WAIST * AC: 38 * STR: 0+3 DEX: 0+2 STA: 0+3 CHA: 0+2 WIS: 0+2 INT: 0+2 AGI: 0+2 HP: +160 MANA: +160 ENDUR: +160 * SV CORRUPTION: +15 Option 2: Mana Laminated Gear Set: * MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE AUGMENTATION * Augmentation type: 7 8 * Slot: HEAD FACE EAR NECK SHOULDERS ARMS BACK WRIST RANGE HANDS PRIMARY SECONDARY FINGER CHEST LEGS FEET WAIST * AC: 28 * STR: 0+2 DEX: 0+2 STA: 0+2 CHA: 0+2 WIS: 0+3 INT: 0+3 AGI: 0+3 HP: +220 MANA: +220 ENDUR: +220 * SV CORRUPTION: +15 Maximum Capacity * Recover a silver spring from the Mechamatic Guardian --- 0/1 * Recover a gold and silver metallic strip from the Mechamatic Guardian --- 0/1 * Recover some flexible metal hose from the Mechamatic Guardian --- 0/1 * Recover a platinum screw from the Mechamatic Guardian --- 0/1 * Recover a small gold-alloyed gear from the Mechamatic Guardian --- 0/1 * Deliver 2 Dented Whirligig to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 2 Counterlocking Nut to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 2 Super-dense Coal to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 2 Steam Coalescer to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 2 Steam-infuzed Goo to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 2 Acidized Oil to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 3 Advanced Steam Injector to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 3 Flame Igniter to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 * Deliver 1 Steam Capacitor to Gearbie Gogglenoggin --- 0/1 The 1st 5 updates about recovering parts just means you need to be in zone while Mech Guardian is dropped from 80%->60%->40%->20%->10% respectively for the updates. The Deliver updates for this task ALSO count for the aug task (If you complete the aug task once, it will update you delivering for this task). As such, don't waste your group / guild members time by doing this task then regetting the aug task. If you have 2 Acidized Oils for example. DON'T TURN THEM IN RIGHT AWAY. Turn 1 in, complete the aug task, request the aug task again THEN turn the second one in. So that you aren't going to have to loot more than your fair share. The Steam Capacitor is only required for this task, so don't grab it unless you have all the MG kills also. The reward for Maximum Capacity is a Whirligig Flyer Control Device, a mount. ---- Thanks to darchon for this information. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests Category:Annual events